User talk:Angel of Anarchy
Welcome! - -- YuriKaslov (Talk) 03:36, October 24, 2011 Hi Remember me?-''SOS団 brigade'' 09:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :How do you two know each other? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:33, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry for late response. I thought it was Yuri I'll have you a sig my tomorrow. k BTW I hate K-on, no offense.-'' slopijoe 11:01, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm late on your request for a sig (if your still editing). But I remembered my old friend. use .{Template:Signatures/Angel of Anarchy}} (replace the period nearin your prefrence and switch on Custom Sig. -- SlopijoeHangars 10:51, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I kept forgeting until I decided to archive my user talk. Found you and I was like "oh crap". Then I made you one.-- SlopijoeHangars 04:50, February 25, 2012 (UTC) That happened to me once except that we got knifed.-- SlopijoeHangars 05:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Try flying through 3 skyscrapers and have the 2 jets behind you crash into them on Oman. Mah bad I didn't know about that page. I'll undo my edit. Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 21:39, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Picture I saw you uploaded File:Azusa.jpg but you didn't license it completley. As you placed it was uploaded with permission, you still got to finish the licensing with and place there the Terms of Permission that you were allowed to upload the image. Thanks - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 14:33, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Not exactly; you got to add the template from the link of the page (which is placed above this statement) and write up the '''Terms of Permission' to have that file uploaded. If in the other hand it's in Public Domain, just show me the link and I'll take care of the rest. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 18:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think you're getting my point; you need to write in '''by which conditions' were you allowed to upload the picture here. If it was that simple, I'd have done it myself. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 18:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Saying that there is no conditions is like stating it's unlicensed, therefor I'd have to delete it. In another way, tell me: where did you get the picture from? From an anime, it looks like? Then give me :::the anime's name and/or its publisher to place it under ''Fair Use. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 18:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright, it's all I need! I just finished up the licensing of it. Use ' ' for the licensing like those (just replace the "Source" and "Copyright Owner" with the proper lol). Anything wrong I'll call it to your attention. The image is now free to be here, thanks ;) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 19:05, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::No problem. Anything, just call in :) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 19:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks. It's nice to find another Metal fan on Wikia. :) Charcoal121 22:26, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For bringing to my attention that vandal, he's been blocked. Formally, we use Template:Warning when we should warn according to BF:BLOCK. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 17:42, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: So sorry for the late response, been a little bit distracted! If the page is intended to be a personal article, you may place the prefix '''User:Angel of Anarchy/Article Name'; if you intend it to be a personal blog, you should place User blog:Angel of Anarchy/Blog Name. If it has this type of prefix, it'll be considered a personal page and will be out of mainspace. If you want to upload images, you may need to know where they come from, and how did you get access to them. Any image hosted here without knowing the proper source will be deleted ;) Hope I helped out! Any questions, spell them. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 09:57, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Chat The problem we discussed tonight (last night if you get this tomorrow) has been made into a forum by yours truly. Don't forget to leave your say. Forum:Chat_Moderator_issue. -Redskin-26 Hey <3 you. Anywho bro hows my new sig for you.-- 'Slopijoe'''<3 You bro 11:17, September 16, 2012 (UTC) An Important Announcement? Yeah, this is pretty self explanatory. NNOOOOOPPPPPPEEEEE.AVI ME IS DiCePWNeD DISIS-> TALKZ - BLOGZ 06:49, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ~Anime Alliance: Treaty of Wikia: Battlefield User: DiCePWNeD Agreement~ Just Came To Say You're a Trusted User now. Enjoy. Rangers Lead 04:31, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi comrade! (ROK) DK0010 (talk) 12:22, September 14, 2013 (UTC)(ROK) DK0010 Я говорю очень мало на русском языке. И я социалистической :) (ROK) DK0010 (talk) 19:19, September 16, 2013 (UTC)(ROK) DK0010 invitation hey angel do you have xbox 360 bf4 or bc2 if so message me back --Xeno126 (talk) 00:36, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Who are you again? :P GO SENIORS! CLASS OF 2014! -- 16:51, March 10, 2014 (UTC) I have a good idea of who you are referring. Should you mark yourself as active again in the user flag page and template? SPREAD ANARCHY! -- 17:02, March 10, 2014 (UTC) W/G/V Overhaul Maybe you can help Arrow out with this overhaul, detailed here -- 17:22, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Since I never saw you on steam Happy birthday, AoA. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:38, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :You're very welcome. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:09, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Thats right its April 10th! Happy Birthday! -- 02:41, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :I recently turned 18 myself. LEGAL! -- 16:52, April 11, 2014 (UTC)